Joe Valirover
Vladimir Joseph "Joe" Valirover is one of the main villains featured in both World of War: Revenge and World of War: Global Warfare. Valirover was the first General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union's Central Committee from 1912 until his death in 1947. He was one of the biggest mass murderers to have ever existed and remains a controversial figure today, with many regarding him as a tyrant similar to his rival Olaf Tutchenko, others as a capable and necessary leader for the time. Info Valirover's father, Bestian, was an alcoholic, leading to business failures and violence towards Joe and the young boy's mother. On top of this, Joe experienced many physical calamities in his youth. He grew up constantly getting into brawls with others his age, and smallpox left his face extremely scarred. Moreover, he was struck by a horse-drawn carriage not once, but fourth, leading to permanent damage of his right leg, which in turn exempted him from fighting in World War I, where he would likely have died. Leader of Soviet Union Mikhail Chachovich was hesitant to the idea that Valirover would succeed him, and wrote sometime before his death: "Comrade Valirover is unfit for leadership, he is too rude and under-educated." And Mikhail preferred the much more moderate, less ruthless Gregor Stavinovich to succeed him. Joe was much more ruthless than Chachovich or Stavinovich, this however, made Valirover and his USSR a necessary evil as his ruthlessness lead to a much more efficient military service, Valirover even said: "In the USSR military it takes more courage to retreat than it does to advance". Due to Joe's extremism, he enacted much more control on the country than what Chachovich had in mind. Famously, Chachovich had ordered for all homosexuality, anti-racism and abortion to be de-criminalised once his grip on power was absolute. Valirover however, re-criminalised homosexuality in 1926, as well as abortion. This was possibly due to him wanting a larger population of the Soviet Union. However, homosexual activity was still seen throughout his reign. A large number of Joe's allies throughout his tenure as dictator of the Soviet Union were killed under his order, this was due to his paranoid delusional and seeing enemies whenever he was being threatened. During his time in power, Valirover had many of his own people killed, particularly during the 'Great Rule' of late 30's. Valirover was assassinated by the American Army in 1947, ending one of the most controversial political reigns in history. His successor, Alexander Faust, claimed Valirover made Russia one of the most feared countries in the world. Death His assassination was made on June 24, 1947. Roger Pullman quietly came into his compound using a backdoor and sneaked quietly past the guards. While Valirover was on the balcony, Roger came up behind him and shoot him in the head with a Mauser Pistol. Joe was killed at the age of 57, but Pullman was not killed by Valirover's guards, as his escape chopper just in time arrived before the guards could kill his ass. In newspapers "Comrade Valirover was one of the biggest mass murderers in history, he killed a minimum of 20 million people during his reign. He conducted genocide in his country and was in charge of an army that raped its way across half of Asia. And yet he remains astonishingly popular; popular opinion within the Russian Federation is mixed. Results of a controversial poll taken in 2006 stated that over 35% of Russians would vote for Valirover if he were still alive. Fewer than a third of all Russians regarded Joseph as a "murderous tyrant"; however, a Russian court in 2009, ruling on a suit by Valirover's grandson, Yerney Valirover, against the newspaper, Novaya Gazeta, ruled that referring to Valirover as a "bloodthirsty cannibal" was not libel. In a July 2007 poll, 54% of the Russian youth agreed that Valirover did more bad than good while 46% disagreed that Valirover was a "great leader". The latter respondents, aged from 16 to 19, agreed Joe was a wise leader. In 2011, a poll by the Carnegie Endowment for International Peace found that 45% of the Russians had a "generally negative" view of Valirover. In Ukraine, that number rises to 68%. Only a few years beforehand, a TV poll of 50 million Russians named Valirover the "worst Russian of all time". Western Ukraine still spits on statues of him due to him being a dictator." Quotes In Rap Battle Look into my eyes, you perverted witch! See the soul of ze man who made Mother Russia his bish! You think I give a fawk about my wife?! My own son got locked up in prison, and I didn't save his life! You got off easy when they pickled that moose cok! I'll leave your neck get a noose in trench and shot! Your whole family; Shot! All your wizard friends: Shot! Anyone who sold you pierogi: Shot! Starve you for days til' you waste away. Crush modapakas when I'm laid in state! Pride of Shinnok took Gregor out of picture! Dropped a hammer on you harder than I did slap Olaf! Villainy While formally the office of the General Secretary was elective and wasn't initially regarded as the top position in the Soviet state, after Mikhail Chachovich's death in 1910, Vladimir managed to consolidate more and more power in his hands, gradually putting down all opposition groups within the party. This included Gregor Stavinovich, the Red Army organiser, proponent of world revolution, and principal critic of Valirover among the early Soviet leaders, who was exiled from the Soviet Union in 1919. Instead, Joe's idea of socialism in one country became the primary line of the Soviet politics. There exists Valirovernism, an ideology that Joe founded and implanted on the Soviet Union. When the Soviet Union was disestablished in 1991, records had shown that he was responsible for the deaths of 20 to 60 million people. However, unlike his war rival of the Nazi Germany Olaf Tutchenko, Valirover's reasoning for killing was different. He never went after diverse groups as Olaf did, but his mass murders were political ideologies. Valirover suffered from paranoid personality disorder which lead him to see enemies amongst his allies. In the last years of his life, Valirover began targeting Germanic and Asian citizens of the Soviet Union, spreading his discrimination across the world. This was perhaps as his delusional thoughts assumed they were more loyal to the rival Nazi Ultranationalists than to the Soviet Union and the Reds. Trivia *Joe Valirover is based upon Joseph Stalin, who was also a leader of the Soviet Union from 1922 to 1952. *Vladimir had a very troubled childhood, his father, an alcoholic, would often beat him as a child - this perhaps contributed lead to his downward spiral. *Valirover had a better relationship with his mother than with his father. However, his daughter, Svetlana Valirover, claims the only person her father had any fear of was his mother. This could be attributed to his strict upbringing, his mother was a pious and raised him devout in the Russian Orthodox church. At one point in fact, she was hoping for him to train as a priest in the church. *When his wife, Katja Svanistav, died from typhus, Valirover apparently said at her graveside: "This warm person could soften my feelings towards humans, now she's gone, and along with her, all my feelings for humanity". Valirover never married again. *In his personal life, Vlad was known for having a strained relationship with his eldest son, Ivan, due to their heated relationship, Ivan once tried in vain to commit suicide, when Valirover was informed of this he replied "He couldn't even do that right, stupid child". *When Ivan was kidnapped by U.S forces, the Americans were willing to trade him back in order for an American officer the Soviets had imprisoned in their gulag camps, Valirover however refused and Ivan was hanged in 1935 aged 36. Despite this however, Ivan's son, Matja is an admirer of his grandfather, a neo-Valirovernist and currently resides in his grandfather's hometown of St. Petersburg. *After certain reporters meet with Valirover, they referred to him as a "shrimp". Vlad was only 4 foot 2 (127 cm). *One of his favourite methods of interrogation was rat torture. Which involved a rat cage being placed on a prisoner's head, the cage would be lit with a match and the rat would use its claws to dig into the prisoner's mouth. *When being interviewed by an unknown reporter he later killed in 1944, Valirover explained his communist ideologies in detail; he gave credit to capitalistic systems by stating: "There is much we Russians can learn from the capitalists". *In Valirover's final speech, he claimed he feared that Alexander Faust succeeding him might lead to later-rather-than-sooner downfall of the Soviet Union, predicting the Union's disbandment in 1991. Gallery Vladimir_Valirover.jpg|Vlad in black n' white n' pointing his finger sumwhwere. Valirover_speech.jpg|Vlad giving a speech. Joe_Valirover_pic.png|A wanna-be good drawing of Vladimir Joseph Valirover. Valirover_pic.jpg|A portrait of Valirover. Valirover_portrait.jpg|Yet another nice portrait of Vladimir. Valirover.png|Vladimir pissed. Category:World of War: Revenge Category:World of War: Global Warfare Category:Russians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultranationalists Category:Socialists Category:Dictator Category:Filled with Evil Category:Father of a Slave Category:Bullies Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Tottal psychos Category:Xenophobics Category:Politician Category:Military Personnel Category:Fathers Category:Antagonists Category:Are in ERB Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Overweight characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Short characters